Verräter
by ImTtlyTheHero
Summary: When Roman-age Francis appears in the modern-day world, it's obvious to the nations that something's up. Then the men in the black coats show up and it becomes top priority that the nations protect their younger selves... at all cost. rating may go up
1. Chapter 1

"Come back before dark!"

"I will, Rome!" Francis picked up the pace, sheathing his glittering rapier and adjusting his hair, which had blown into his eyes. He'd been growing it out for a while and it _finally_ reached his shoulders, which was what he'd been going for. He felt a lot more mature with longer hair, and even Rome had agreed that he looked closer to fifteen now. Of course, being almost fourteen, that wasn't much of a difference, but it was enough for now.

His pace slowed a while down the road as he entered the town down the way. He smiled at the villagers, who in turn smiled at him as they passed by. Francis paused at a small shop, peering inside and seeing many kinds of pasta and such, as he was currently in Italy.

He smiled and handed over some money, then took a bag full of three kinds of pasta. This would make a good souvenier for the two little Italies back at Rome's house, he thought. Both seemed to absolutely love pasta, though the older one, Lovino, seemed to try and deny it every chance he got.

Francis nodded to the shopkeeper and thanked him, then turned and continued walking down the roadway. He placed the bag of pasta noodles into his spacious coat, then buttoned it up so it wouldn't fall out. He smiled a little, imagining the faces the two Italies would make when he pulled the bag out of his coat and, with a flourish of course, presented it to them. Although it wouldn't have been for any purpose other than to get them to like him so he could eventually take over their regions, of course. He wasn't _that_ nice.

Francis froze. He heard distinct, _loud_ footfalls behind him. Spinning around, he drew his rapier, his senses alert and his eyes darting about, looking for the stalker. He saw nothing but a couple villagers, all of whom seemed to be preoccupied with other things. Hesitantly, he sheathed the blade and turned away, keeping his eyes and ears alert. He didn't hear anything for a while, so he finally relaxed.

Strong arms wrapped around Francis's waist and a strong-smelling rag was shoved in his face. He yelled and managed to struggle a little, but his eyelids drooped as he inhaled through the rag and his strength waned. Within a couple seconds, the young nation went limp in his captor's arms. He barely felt the man tossing him over his shoulder before everything went dark.

---

Francis opened his eyes to blinding sunlight that hurt his eyes. He winced and closed his eyes again, then noticed that he was no longer in any village. He couldn't hear the normal chatter of the Romans that regularly occupied town, nor could he hear the ocean that was only a couple feet from where he'd been walking before he'd-

He sat up fast. _"Before I was attacked!"_ He quickly looked all around him, taking in the grassy plain that he _knew_ didn't exist anywhere around Rome. And who was that?

He leapt up and hid behind the nearest object large enough, which was a big metallic box with wheels. He peered around, just in time to catch the name, "France." He froze. That was _his_ name. How did they know him? He pulled his head back behind the car as one of the people turned to look at him, his green eyes flashing in the sunlight. He heard a sharp gasp from that direction and internally groaned. Great, they'd seen him.

Francis shrunk down as footsteps approached the strange thing he hid behind, holding his breath. He heard them pause close, so close to him, then call for the other people he'd seen them talking to. He cursed under his breath, thanking the gods that the wind picked up then to cover for him. He then froze again, hearing more footsteps.

_"What is it?"_

_"I thought I saw something... looked a lot like you, France."_

_"Really? Mon dieu.... over here?"_

_"Either here, or close."_

_"You're sure you're not hallucinating, England-san?"_

_"Certain."_

Francis couldn't understand what they were saying, but he did understand "France" and "England", as well as "Mon dieu", though that didn't help much. He still didn't know what they were talking about, which wasn't comforting in the least.

_"Mon dieu! England, Japan, look!"_

Francis yelped, his hand shooting for his rapier. A strong hand (He thought of his captor and wriggled) grasped his wrist, pulling him away from his rapier. He gave a soft cry of dismay before the same person grabbed him under his arms and lifted him to his feet. He looked up, curious as to why he wasn't currently writhing on the ground with a blade impaled through his chest.

His breath caught in his throat. He was looking at someone who almost _exactly_ resembled himself: the same bright blue eyes; the same long, wavy blond hair that brushed his shoulders; the same blue uniform, for some reason. He stared up at the man, who stared down at him with the same surprised expression he was sure was on his face too. They stared for a minute, then two other people arrived around the corner of the object.

_"Bloody hell! Who is that?!"_

_"F-France-san! He looks like you!"_

The man glanced over at the others, a grin gracing his handsome face. _"I do believe he is little me!"_ He patted Francis on the head. _"He looks just like me back when I lived with Grandfather Rome."_ He then smiled at Francis. _"Are you France?"_

Francis blinked. "I don't understand you." He regretted saying anything when he saw the older man's face fall. The other two, one with short and messy blond hair with bright green eyes, the other with short but uniform-looking black hair and dark eyes, looked genuinely confused.

_"What did he say?"_

The older man looked at the other two and shrugged._ "I think he is speaking either Latin or Greek."_ He sighed. _"I think I can translate..."_ The man turned to Francis and, after concentrating for a moment, said, "My name is France. What is yours?"

Francis blinked. And blinked. "M-my name is France... but I go by Francis..."

France's face lit up. "Ah? Your name is France? _Mon dieu_, so you _are_ little me!" He laughed and picked Francis up, swinging him around in a bear hug.

The blond rolled his eyes. _"France, we don't even know if he is who he says he is. How did he get here if he is you?"_

_"I don't..."_ France set the boy down and looked at him, suspicious playing across his features. "Are you really France? How did you get here?"

Francis shrugged. "I don't know. One minute, I was walking through the village and the next, I was here." He sighed and fumbled around for the pockets he'd sewn into the uniform. "I remember someone grabbing me, that's it. Oh, and a really strong, sweet smell."

"A strong smell?" France's face didn't betray his thoughts to his younger self. _"He says he was walking in town when, I'm assuming, someone drugged him and knocked him out for a while. He says he woke up here."_

_"Is that right? Can he speak English?"_

_"Or Japanese?"_

_"I'll ask."_ France turned back to Francis. "Can you speak English or Japanese?"

"What are those?" Francis asked, cocking his head a little and wrinkling his brow. "Are they languages?"

"Yes..." France looked defeated. _"He doesn't even know what I'm talking about when I say English and Japanese. And he's speaking such an old dialect of Latin that I'm having trouble translating... I'll see if I can get him to speak something that we can understand."_

"I can speak French."

France spun around, eyes wide. "Really?"

Francis switched to French and nodded. "_Oui_, I can."

"That's great!" France grinned. "I believe the others can understand us now?" He flashed a look at the others, who nodded. "This is England," he said, pointing to the blond, "and this is Japan," he pointed at the dark-haired man, "and you know I am France. Why don't you introduce yourself to them?"

Francis felt unsure, speaking in the only just-created tongue, but he did as he was told. "I am Francis, embodiment of France. I am pleased to meet you..." he tried to mimic the words that France had said, "England and... Japan."

England nodded and Japan replied with a polite "Good to meet you." Then, England got down to business.

"Is it only you who came here?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh my god... my god, my god... I can't believe that I actually got 6 WHOLE REVIEWS! 8DDDD THAT is a freaking ALL-TIME HIGH for me! 333 I love you guys! Imma update this a helluva lot more!**

**A couple things I should explain...**

**1. I AM GOING INTO THIS WITH NO KNOWLEDGE OF ANYTHING OTHER THAN AMERICAN HISTORY, AS WE DO NOT COVER FOREIGN HISTORY IN MY SS CLASS. So I'm sorry if there are inaccuracies, like Francis's buying pasta (which wasn't around, apparently o.o) or carrying a rapier (the same)... gomen ne D: But I'm going to stick with Francis running about with a rapier, since that just sounds SOOOO cute! x3**

**2. My little Chibi!Nations are going to be limited in their knowledge of the older nations, as I'm going with the notion that they've changed so much since chibihood that they are unrecognizable to the Chibi!Nations ^^; if that explains anything...**

**3. I'll accept a beta for this fic that has some experience in the European/Canadian history so I can try and be historically accurate ^^; If you'd like to beta this, please PM me! If I don't get any PMs, will you guys please just review the inaccuracies to me? ^^; Thanks!**

**4. I will refer to the Chibi!Nations by their human names x3 just so you can tell them apart :3**

**Disclaimer: Xezro-chan doesn't own Hetalia!**

**--**

England sighed, massaging his temples with both hands. They hadn't gotten anywhere with Francis, as he didn't seem to know any more than they knew. Which was nothing. So he was pretty much no help at all. In fact, he was beginning to get a headache from the kid's whiny voice, as well as all the conversing in French. In fact, he'd learned something today.

If you speak English all the time, don't try speaking in French to a younger person for _three hours._ You will go _insane._

Japan didn't seem to have any luck either, especially since he wasn't very familiar with French and often stumbled over and mispronounced words. And since Francis spoke a very old dialect of French, it made things _worse_, as there were some words that Japan couldn't understand since they were so old. It made communicating a real pain in the arse.

England blinked a couple times, squinting against the sunlight as he saw a split-second image of a boy standing just beyond the bushes, but it was gone. He blinked again and cocked his head slightly. "Huh...?"

"Angleterre?"

He blinked and came back to reality, turning around. "Yes?" France was staring at him, looking a little worried. "What did you say?"

"I was asking you what was wrong." "Nothing's wrong. I just thought I saw something..." "What?" England turned back to the spot where he'd seen the child. "Just something..."

Movement in the bushes caught everyone's attention, including Francis, who drew his blade and held it at the ready. England rose and slowly crept over to the bushes, then peeked through.

His heart skipped a beat.

Sitting in the bushes, staring up at him with wide, defiant eyes, was little England. He looked almost the exact same as he remembered himself looking back in the Roman age: the same messy blond hair that couldn't seem to be tamed, defiant green eyes with the rebellious glint in them, everything.

"Wh.... wh.... wh...." He couldn't get a word out. To him, it felt like his throat was constricting and closing off his speech centers. He blinked again, then again. "F-France.... I think we have a problem..."

"What kind of- ohh..." France paused as he peered over England's shoulder at young Arthur. "Mon dieu... it would seem you have the same, eh, _problem_ as I do, England."

Arthur frowned. "I'm not a problem!" he seethed, crossing his arms and pouting. England couldn't help but laugh at his little self's immaturity. France smiled a little. "He is just like you, England~" England stopped laughing and glared at France, crossing his arms and pouting the same way Arthur was pouting. "Oh, shut up, frog!"

Both nations winced as Francis leapt over and yelped, staring at young Arthur with the same shocked expression that Arthur now wore. They remained staring at each other for a minute before Arthur blinked and whispered in rapid ancient Latin, _"What the hell are you doing here?"_

Francis laughed a little. _"No idea. What about you?"_

_"Nothing. Looks like we're in the same predicament, eh?" "So it would seem!"_ Both little nations laughed and Arthur, standing up in an instant, gave Francis a hug. _"I can't believe you're here!"_

England and France exchanged a confused look, then turned back to Japan. He was standing by the car, a puzzled expression on his face. England motioned for France to follow him and headed back toward Japan, the other blond nation right behind him.

"This is insane!" England whispered in a frantic voice. "This is completely mad! It makes no sense, how the bloody hell did this happen?!" He groaned. "How the hell did our _little selves_ get into _this world_?"

"I'm not sure, England-san. This doesn't make any sense, I agree." Japan looked worried. "What if this is part of a plot... or something?"

"A plot?" ".......it's nothing." "You're sure?" "Absolutely."

The three stood awkwardly, watching the two younger nations converse in silence. France attempted to break the silence by asking if Japan had seen any other mini nations, but he hadn't. Whether that was a good thing or a bad thing, he didn't know. He assumed it was good.

England sighed. "We need to figure something out. If any of the other nations, namely Russia, found out about this, it could potentially cripple us."

"How so?" France cocked his head.

"Think about it. These are ourselves, but of the _past_. What happens if the past self dies?" When France didn't answer, England sighed in aggravation. "Then there's no _us_, no future self, since the past self no longer exists."

France paled. "Oh..."

Japan nodded in agreement. "We've got to find something to do, as you said, England-san. We must keep your..." he glanced at the mini-nations, "...your past selves secret. Perhaps a special shelter?"

England shrugged. "I think Scotland could care for my little self... though I wouldn't put it past the bloke to let him run off and do something stupid." He sighed. "Do you think Canada could deal with the two? Sicne no one goes by his house, I mean."

"Ah, perhaps Matthew will agree. I'm sure he will, in fact." France smiled a little. "Japan, can we take your car?"

Japan nodded. "I will go get it. Please wait here for just a moment." He turned and sprinted away toward the direction he'd left his car.

France turned too and headed over toward the mini-nations, who were talking and laughing like old friends. He bent and scooped up Arthur, who just stared at him as if he were insane. England stared at him the same way. "Er, France... why did you grab my little self?"

France smiled. "I've always wanted to be able to pick you up like this, like I were your papa. And now I get the chance." He hefted Arthur up a little and started walking back, Francis tagging along behind him. "You can carry my little self, if you like."

England blushed and, walking briskly up to France, swiped Arthur from him. "No, I'd prefer to carry him myself, thank you very much." He turned on his heel and started walking, unable to stop blushing. "Why don't you pick yourself up and come on, frog?"

France laughed and nodded to Francis, who smiled. "I don't believe I need to, as he is quite old enough to walk on his own. As for yours, I don't know." Francis giggled slightly and tagged along behind France again as he started walking after England. "Yours seems a bit... _young_, perhaps?"

"Shut up, France!" "Make me, l'Angleterre!" The two continued bickering even as Japan pulled up, his sleek black sports car practically glowing in the sunlight. France pulled Francis into the backseat with him, followed by England. Arthur sat in the passenger seat, buckled tightly in by Japan. Francis and Arthur both chuckled inwardly as they listened to their future selves arguing, vowing that _they'd_ never turn out like that.

Japan grimaced, trying to concentrate on his driving over the bickering. Finally, after almost swerving into a semi truck, he gave up. "Will both of you _please_ shut up? I'm trying to drive!"

France and England went silent immediately, staring at the Japanese man with wide eyes. "S-sorry..." England apologized. France did the same. Japan sighed and kept driving, enjoying the silence for once.

The silence continued until they were nearly halfway to the airport, then England's cell phone rang. England cursed aloud and answered with a frustrated, "What the bloody hell do you want, Alfred?" after a brief look at his caller I.D. He listened for a minute, then sighed. "Why the bloody- Now?! Why now?"

France glanced at England, who seemed to be hyperventilating. "What is the problem?" he asked, frowning when England shushed him.

"Y-yes... I see. Well, I can't- Alfred, you see- Bloody hell, you damn American! Listen!" He waited for the line to fall silent. "Listen, you bloody oaf. France and I are in Japan's car, on our way to Canada. No, I won't tell you why! We're going to be late, as will Canada." He nodded. "Yes, that's right. Make sure to tell the others. We'll likely be there close to halfway through the meeting. Yes, at least." He sighed again. "All right. Goodbye." He punched the end button and pocketed his cell phone, sighing again.

"It was America-san, I presume?" Japan asked, kind of stating the obvious.

"As if any other bloody oaf would call about a surprise meeting." England frowned. "He said there's an emergency meeting in New York, said he's calling everyone to come in." He leaned back into the black leather seat. "Don't know what's such an _emergency_ that everyone has to come in, but I'm sure it's stupid and can wait."

Japan shrugged a little. "Perhaps..."

"Perhaps what?" England raised one eyebrow at the Japanese man.

"Perhaps they are having the same... er.... _issue_ as you and France-san are having." He turned a little, only enough to give England a brief glance before turning back to the road. "Maybe their younger selves have appeared in the present and the meeting is about what to do."

"Ah~ that sounds plausible..." France put a hand on his chin, assuming a thinking position. "Think about it... did l'Amerique sound frantic, Angleterre?"

England thought hard, then paled. "H-he did sound pretty scared... frantic, worried, desparate..." He groaned. "Bloody hell, I bet that was it! We've got to get to America, _now!_" He leaned forward. "Japan, can we change course to America?"

"Of course." His jaw set and eyes focused, Japan quickly took several routes and was instantly en route to the nearest airport that led to America, as the one they'd been heading for earlier didn't sponser flights to America. "It may take some time, you may wish to call America-san back."

England nodded. "Good point." Fumbling with his phone, he prayed that Japan was right and that that was the problem, not something worse...

* * *

**I just wanted to thank you guys again for the support you've given me x3 I hope you continue to support me throughout this entire fic! I'll try to finish this one, promise!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry about the long hiatus on this fic, I haven't had any inspiration ^^; I'm on vacation now, so I've got lots and lots of time to work on this! So anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this ^^; I'm gonna try and get this going again~! I really do love this fic, which is why I'm so reluctant to let it go like I did the Akatsuki Kittens story... which, by the way, I'm abandoning. Sorry... but thanks for waiting and please review!  
**-  
_In America…_  
America frantically dialed England back, but only got dead space. "Oh man…" He cursed and hit redial, desperate to get back in touch with England. "Come on, pick up! Dammit, Iggy, this is important!" He glanced back at the little nations in the back of the Camaro, a bead of sweat running down his cheek. "Iggy…!"

Finally, after several tries, England picked up. "Iggy! Oh God, thank God… I can't believe it took so long t'get in touch with you!" America gasped, still keeping a worried eye on the little nations. "Listen, I know it's gonna sound crazy, but I called th' meeting 'cause I found little versions of me 'n' Mattie this morning! They were in my Camaro an' I don't know how they got there and I'm freakin' out, man! Did this happen to you? Please tell me it did!" he whispered loudly, his panic evident in his voice.

"America, calm down! I know what you're talking about, the same thing has happened to myself and France. We're on our way to the meeting _now_, but we're flying from Japan to New York so it's going to take a while." England sounded almost as panicked as America, as hard to believe as that was. "But whatever you do, _don't tell anyone about the mini nations yet_, do you hear me? Especially not Russia, who _knows_ what will happen if he finds out?"

America's frantic babbling had reduced to background noise as he listened intently to England. "Yeah… Wait, so who's showed up over there?"

"Myself and France's little selves. We haven't found a mini-Japan yet, but I'm assuming we will soon." He heard someone talking loudly in the background, then England again. "Japan says he hopes we do not find his younger self. He believes China will panic or something to that effect, I'm not sure why."

"B-but, Iggy! What're we gonna do, huh? We can't just… just keep 'em here! Right? Won't that mess up the… the time-space continuum 'r somethin'?" America's mind immediately flashed to all the D-Day films and sci-fi movies he'd ever seen, making him even more nervous. "This's so bad, Iggy! What're we gonna d-"

"_Shut up,_ you stupid American! Calm down and listen to yourself! You're just babbling like a stupid git! You need to get a grip on yourself, am I clear?" England's voice cut through America's panic like a hot knife through butter, silencing the hyperactive young adult instantly. "Now, I will tell you what we are _not_ going to do, all right? We are _not_ going to act like panicking gits over this, and we are _not_ going to do anything stupid that could cause a bad situation or make a bad situation worse. Am I clear?"

America nodded. "S-so… d'you want me t'call everyone an' cancel?"

"No, the meeting will be useful." England sounded thoughtful. "There may be a way to find out if any o the others have encountered this sort of issue if we do things correctly."

"B-but…" America bit his lip. "What if it's just us?"

England went silent. There was a long pause, and then he heard the other man take a deep breath. "If it is only us, we have _got_ to find a way to prevent this from happening more. After we've done that, we will find a way to return our young selves to their own time."

America nodded. "A-alright." He took a deep breath as well. "I'm gonna call Mattie, m'kay? Me an' him're gonna come meet ya at the airport. I'll call the others an' tell 'em I'm gonna be a bit late."

"Alright. That sounds fine." England sighed. "Be careful, Alfred. Don't do anything stupid… and don't get yourself hurt or killed, am I clear?"

America couldn't help but smile. "Yeah. Yeah, I got that. Thanks." He flipped the phone closed and sighed, glancing back at the two mini-nations. "Hey, you two know how t'work a seat belt?"

England closed his phone, sighing in relief. "Thank God I managed to get through to him…" he murmured, slipping the small cell phone into his pocket. He glanced up at Arthur and smiled when he saw that the little nation had fallen asleep against the door. He noticed that Francis had fallen asleep as well, leaning against France's shoulder.

France's eyes flickered up from his little self to England. "What did l'Amerique say, Angleterre?" he asked, keeping his voice low so not to wake the sleeping chibinations.

"He says… he's found two other little nations." England muttered, rubbing his temples.

France's eyebrows raised, his eyes widening slightly. "Oh?"

England turned his head and faced France as fully as he could in the confined space of the car. "Yes. He says that they represent himself and Matthew. He told me that the two of them appeared together in the back of his Camaro, and that he has no idea how they managed to get there."

"_Mathieu_?" France sat bolt upright. "And_ l'Amerique_?" He sat back a little bit, staring at the back of Japan's seat with a shocked look on his face. "_Mon dieu…_ I admit, I should have expected as such… but _mon Mathieu_?"

"Yes, I know." England sighed. "I honestly did not expect for any other little nations to be found… especially not little America and little Canada. The both of them are extremely strong… to catch them would be a real feat. It is… worrying news…"

France nodded, looking a bit worried as well. "I agree, it is quite worrying. But…" He placed a hand on England's shoulder, attempting to comfort him. "…I don't think whoever it is that brought them here will be able to catch any of the others, correct? If they are so weak that they must rely on capturing our younger selves in order to harm us, then they do not pose much of a threat at all, do they?"

England nodded slightly. "I guess you're right..." he muttered, not looking convinced in the least. He couldn't help but feel worried. Whoever- or _whatever_- had brought the young nations into this time had to be powerful, to be able to do such a thing.

If they were this powerful, who's to say they don't have the strength to kill them all?

**A/N: Well, there's that chapter… hope you guys enjoyed. :3 I hope you guys review happy reviews~! And don't forget to tell me what I got wrong, if anything. o3o I'm gonna go off and write some stuff related to Naruto now~ Bibi!**

**-signed, ImTtlyTheHero, formerly known as No. XIV- Xezro**


End file.
